


Home Alone

by rolivia2709



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolivia2709/pseuds/rolivia2709
Summary: Amanda never expected this when she thought she was home alone
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 6





	Home Alone

Amanda had just got back from a run and noticed how unusually quiet the house was, she figured Liv was still picking up the kids from Lucy's parent's cabin. Lucy had a big adventure planned for the kids hiking, a picnic, and swimming in the lake was just the start of their day.

Amanda had decided to hop in the shower, Fannie was pushing her extra hard today. She ran the hot water in the shower and slipped out of her running clothes making sure to put them in the hamper. She gets in the shower and slides under the stream of hot water, allowing herself to relax while the water hit some of her achy muscles. When she opened her eyes she jumped, “Liv what are you doing here!” she exclaims, “Not that I mind having you in my shower.”

Liv pulls Amanda into her kissing her hard. She pulls her hair a little, then pins her to the side of the shower. “Don't ask questions!” Liv demands. She grabs Amanda's breast and massages it roughly. Amanda moans, and tries to push herself more into Liv, but the way she is pinned it's almost impossible for her to move.

“Spread your legs detective!” Liv commands. But Amanda thought it would be fun to push it, and did not do what she was told. Liv smacks Amanda across the ass with her free hand, the wetness from the shower adding to the insult. “Now spread em'” Liv demands, as she hooks her leg around one of Amanda's and pulls them apart. Amanda can feel here wetness building as she moans out. Olivia gently rubs Amanda's ass where she smacked it, then slides her hand between her legs, touching her just enough to make sure she is getting nice and wet. “Good girl!” Liv's voice booms, as she pulls her hand away.

Liv reaches up and grabs Amanda's breast pulling hungrily at her nipples. Amanda cries out, and Liv grins, “Are you ready?” Amanda shakes her head. Liv slides her hand between Amanda’s legs, flicking Amanda's clit. Amanda moans as she shakes. “Not yet,” Liv says as she pulls her hand away. Grabbing a hold of Amanda's ass roughly. “Are you ready?” Liv asks? Amanda shakes her head, “No say it!'' Liv demands. “Yes! my captain!” Amanda replies with a shaky voice. Liv slides a finger inside Amanda, her walls clenched around it. Liv pulls it out and rubs her clit with it, spreading her juices around.

“If I turn you around will you be a good girl?” Olivia asks. Amanda shakes her head. Liv spins her around a little quicker than she had intended, making Amanda almost slip, but Liv catches her just in time. “Whoa! Their country girl!” Smiles Liv. 

Liv pushes Amanda back to the wall and places her hands back above her head. “Keep them here” She tells Amanda. With Liv's help she spreads her legs back out. Liv grabs her breast and brings her mouth to her nipple biting and pulling. Amanda moans in pleasure. Liv places both her hands on Amanda's hips sliding her way down to her ass, squeezing this time with her nails. Amanda lets out a little whimper.

“Are you ready?” She asks. Amanda nods her head, “Yes please, my captain.” Liv slides down so she is on her knees and buries her face in Amanda. Flicking her tongue in and out, in and out. Amanda moans “Mmm Liv, more!” She slides her tongue out and flicks Amanda's clit a few times with it before wrapping her mouth around and starts sucking. Amanda starts to squirm. With Amanda's clit still in her mouth she flicks it with her tongue over and over. “Fuck!” Cries Amanda. Liv quickly slides her tongue in Amanda and laps up her juices, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Amanda's legs go weak and she collapses through the shower curtain on top of Liv, onto the floor. Amanda takes the opportunity to grab Liv's breasts and sucks hungrily at her nipples. Grinding herself hard between Liv's legs.

“Amanda please make me cum” Liv pleads. Amanda grabs Liv's hand and pulls her out to the couch, she pushes her down into a sitting position And places both feet on the edge of the coffee table. So that her legs are spread open in front of her. 

She leans forward and kisses Liv heard on the mouth. Sliding down she flicks Liv's clit with her tongue, she slides two fingers in pumping in & out, in & out. She slides a third finger in, and Liv moans in ecstasy. She curls her fingers inside Liv while she sucks on her clit. Amanda feels her start to shake and she pulls out her fingers and replaces it with her tongue with a few more flicks she is rewarded with Liv's sweet juices.

Amanda climbed into the corner of the couch pulling Liv into her, holding her close. “So when do we need to pick up our children?” Amanda asks. Liv looks up at her and smiles “Their spending the night”.


End file.
